House of Devil
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Momoi meminta anggota Vorpal Sword untuk membantunya mencari sang adik yang hilang di rumah berjulukan House of Devil. Namun, satu-persatu dari mereka mati di rumah itu. Di sisi lain, Akashi mulai merasa aneh pada Momoi, dan berusaha untuk memecahkan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya itu...


"House of Devil, eh~" Aomine bersiul pelan.

"Adikku tadi main kesini, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum pulang," ujar Momoi lesu, "kalian bisa, kan, membantuku mencari Ami-chan?"

"Tentu -ssu!" Kise langsung menyetujui, diikuti anggukan dari anggota Vorpal Swords lainnya.

"Arigatou," Momoi membungkuk.

Maka di malam yang sepi itu, anggota Vorpal Swords dan manager mereka memasuki rumah tua di depan mereka.

~Vira~

House of Devil

By Vira1D1Ace

Kuroko no Basket isn't mine

Rating: T

Genre: horror-mystery

DLDL

Happy Halloween (walau kutahu sekarang belum halloween :v)

~Vira~

"Ami! Ami!"

"Ami-chan!!"

"Ami-san! Ami-san!!"

"Amicchi!!!"

"Ami-chin!! Dimana kau?!"

Panggilan demi panggilan keluar dari mulut 6 pemuda dan 1 gadis yang menyusuri lorong gelap House of Devil. Rumah para setan. Dimana rumor berkata bahwa kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat.

"Ada bagusnya kalau kita berpencar," usul Kuroko datar, "kalau bergerombol begini, pasti lama."

"Ide Tetsu boleh dicoba," kata Aomine.

"Tapi seram -ssu," Kise menggeleng keras dan memeluk Murasakibara di dekatnya.

"Kita bisa berkelompok, kan?" tawar Momoi, "Ki-chan dengan Mukkun, Midorin dengan Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan denganku."

Sejenak Momoi menatap Akashi. "Akashi bisa sendirian, kan?" tanyanya hati-hati, "Akashi kan bukan penakut."

Akashi hanya mengangguk sambil memainkan gunting milik Midorima di tangannya. "Daijobu, Satsuki," ujarnya, "Shintarou, pinjam guntingmu lagi, ya?"

"Terserah, mau kau ambil juga boleh -nanodayo," Midorima menghela napas.

"Okay. Ayo berpencar."

~Vira~

"Amicchi! Amicchi!" Kise terus berteriak memanggil nama adik Momoi.

Murasakibara hanya terus berjalan mengikuti langkah sang model sambil sesekali memanggil nama Ami. Lantai kayu yang mereka pijak sedikit berderik akibat berat badan Murasakibara. Kise mendekat ke tubuh Murasakibara, takut.

"Kise-chin, jauh ah!" Murasakibara mendorong pelan tubuh Kise darinya.

"Tapi aku takut -ssu," bantah Kise sambil kembali mendekat.

Plup!

Murasakibara memasukan sebatang pocky miliknya ke dalam mulut Kise. "Kuberikan itu, dan jaga jarak dariku!"

"Firasatku aneh -nanodayo."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya si surai biru datar.

"Maksudku, ada yang aneh dengan permintaan Momoi hari ini," ujar Midorima.

"Oh, itu?" Kuroko kembali berjalan, "firasatku juga aneh."

~Vira~

Akashi (masih) memainkan gunting merah Midorima sambil terus memanggil nama Ami. Manik heterochome nya menatapi sudut-sudut tempat yang ditapakinya.

"Kenapa aku merasa aneh, ya?" gumam Akashi sambil sesekali menancapkan guntingnya pada dinding lapuk, "ada yang kulupakan, tapi apa?"

Akashi kembali berjalan. Lorong yang ditapakinya gelap--untungnya Akashi bawa senter.

"K-KYAAAA!!!!!!!"

Akashi mendelik. "Satsuki?!" pekiknya sambil berlari ke asal suara--lantai 2.

Akashi yakin suaranya dari salah satu kamar di ujung lorong. Si surai merah berlari memasuki kamar yang terbuka, lalu terbelak ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Daiki?!"

Sosok Aomine Daiki terbujur kaku di tengah ruangan dengan luka gorokan di lehernya. Akashi terduduk. Momoi masih menangis.

"Doushita- AOMINE-KUN?!!" Kuroko dan Midorima masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"K-ketika kami masuk kemari, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan, m-membunuh Dai-chan," ujar Momoi terbata.

Kise dan Murasakibara masuk ke dalam. Dan ekspresi mereka sama--terkejut.

"Ki-chan!!" Momoi memeluk Kise dan kembali menangis.

5 pemuda basket itu berpandangan. Masing-masing mengatakan hal yang sama lewat tatapan mereka.

"Ayo keluar dari sini!"

~Vira~

"Shit!" Murasakibara menendang pintu du depannya sebal, "tidak bisa dibuka!"

"Pasti ada seseorang yang menguncinya," gumam Midorima.

"Kita harus keluar sekarang!" protes Kise, "pembunuh itu bisa saja masih berada disini -ssu!"

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Kuroko datar, "pintunya terkunci, lho."

Kise diam.

"Kita masih harus cari Ami!" seru Momoi, "dia bisa dalam bahaya kalau pembunuh itu menemukannya!"

"Kau benar," Kise menghela napas, "ayo cari Amicchi lagi, -ssu."

"Aku dengan Ki-chan!" Momoi memegang lengan Kise, "Mukkun dengan Midorin, Akashi dengan Tetsu-kun!"

"Osh!"

Kelompok lain mulai berpencar. Kuroko mendekat ke arah Akashi yang masih diam di tempat.

"Akashi-kun," tegur Kuroko.

"Apa kau merasakan hal aneh, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Tidak jadi," Akashi mengendikkan bahu, "ayo."

Belum selangkah, mereka mendengar suara teriakan Momoi dari ruangan belakang.

"Momoi-san/Satsuki?!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

Akashi dan Kuroko berlari ke asal suara. Belum mereka sampai, Kuroko tanpa sengaja menabrak Momoi yang sepertinya berlari ke arah mereka.

"Gomenasai," ucap Kuroko, "doushita no, Momoi-san?"

"K-ki-chan," isak Momoi, "di-dia dibunuh."

Akashi dan Kuroko berpandangan.

~Vira~

"Ami-chan belum ketwmu, namun korban jatuh lagi," Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, "kita harus segera keluar dari sini -nanodayo."

"Aku setuju dengan Mido-chin," Murasakibara mengangguk.

"D-demo, Ami," Momoi terisak, "dimana Ami?"

"Dia pasti sudah pulang," hibur Kuroko.

"Onegai," Momoi menunduk, "ijinkan aku untuk mengecek tempat ini sekali lagi."

4 cowok basket yang tersisa saling melempar pandang.

"Baiklah," Akashi angkat bicara, "Shintarou, Atsushi, temani Satsuki. Tetsuya denganku. Ini perintah, aku tidak terima penolakkan!"

"H-ha'i!" Midorima dan Murasakibara beranjak dan menemani Momoi.

Begitu 3 remaja itu sudah menghilang, Kuroko mendekat pada Akashi. "Firasatku buruk, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko datar. Namun Akashi dapat melihat sorot mata khawatir di manik azure Kuroko.

Si pupil vertikal menghela napas. "Ada yang aneh dari Satsuki--nggak mungkin ini hanya kebetulan," ujarnya.

"Aku juga merasa aneh pada Momoi-san," Kuroko menyetujui.

"Tetsu-kun! Akashi!"

Kuroko dan Akashi menoleh. Momoi berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah sembab.

"Doushita no, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi, "mana Shintarou dan Atsushi?"

"T-tadi aku melihat Ami," Momoi mengatur napasnya, "namun, ketika aku ingin mengejarnya, tiba-tiba Midorin mengambil pisau lipat dan membunuh Mukkun. Aku berhasil kabur. Tapi, ketika melihat ke belakang, Midorin malah menusukkan pisau itu ke dadanya."

Akashi dan Kuroko berpandangan ketika Momoi menangis dan memeluk Kuroko.

"Ami masih disini, temani aku mencarinya," pinta Momoi.

Kuroko mengiyakan. Mereka berdua segera melangkah mencari Ami, meninggalkan Akashi yang memantung di tempatnya.

~Vira~

Ketika Tetsuya dan Satsuki pergi, aku masih diam disini. Rasa aneh itu menjalar di dadaku. Sialan! Aku kenapa!?

Mulai dari kematian Daiki, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Lalu disusul Ryouta, Atsushi dan Shintarou. Akh! Ini membingungkan! Aku mondar-mandir di tempat, memikirkan hal ganjil yang (katanya) sudah berakhir.

"Keluarga Satsuki?" entah bagaimana otakku malah mengarah ke sana, "Satsuki tinggal hanya berdua dengan ayahnya di Jepang, sementara ibu dan sepupu-sepupunya tinggal di Korea."

Tunggu. Satsuki hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya. Dia juga anak tunggal. Sialan! Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau Satsuki tidak punya adik?! Menilik dari semua ini, semua orang yang tewas sebelumnya bersama Satsuki. Pada pembunuhan Daiki, Shintarou datang dengan Tetsuya. Jadi hanya Satsuki yang mampu melakukannya.

Tetsuya. Tunggu, Tetsuya bersama Satsuki! Sialan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya mati di tangan Satsuki!

"Tetsuya!!" teriakku sambil berlari mencari Tetsuya dan Satsuki, "TETSUYA!!!"

Kususuri semua lorong di rumah ini. "Tetsuya!!!" teriakku lagi.

"Akashi-kun!!"

Mataku membulat. Suara Tetsuya dari lantai atas. Aku berlari ke lantai atas. "Tetsuya!!! Dimana kau?!!!"

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon, jangan sampai terlambat," ucapku berulang-ulang.

Aku sampai di ruangan terakhir. Mataku terbelak ketika melihat Satsuki hampir menusukkan pisaunya pada Tetsuya. Sontak, aku melemparkan gunting milik Shintarou ke arah Satsuki.

Aku tidak pernah meleset. Gunting tadi tepat mengenai punggung atas Satsuki. Gadis pink itu ambruk seketika.

"Tetsuya," aku mendekati Tetsuya yang masih terduduk di dinding ruangan ini, "ah, tidur?"

Aku tidak tahu, entah Tetsuya tertidur atau pingsan. Maka, kuangkat ia ke punggungku dan membawanya keluar dari rumah ini.

~END~

Happy halloween, minna-san!! (Reader: belum halloween, coeg!)

Yah, Vira balik lagi dengan cerita gaje. Bosan melanda di kelas. Jamkos, kelas ribut, maka kutulis cerita ini di kertas folio sambil nunggu bel istirahat bunyi :v

oke, jangan lupa ada OMAKE dibawah :)

~OMAKE~

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun," kudengar suara lemah Tetsuya dari punggungku.

Aku tersenyum. "Doumo," balasku.

"Aktingku bagus, kan?"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya melompat turun dari punggungku. "Gomenasai," cicitnya.

JLEB!

"Akh!" erangku ketika Tetsuya menancapkan pisau lipatnya di dadaku, "T-tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tersenyum miris. "Aku bekerja sama dengan Momoi-san untuk membunuh kalian semua. Sayangnya, kau juga membunuh Momoi-san," ujarnya santai.

"Nan, de?" aku mulai terengah. Tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terjatuh.

"Kenapa?" Tetsuya tersenyum, "apa butuh alasan khusus?"

"Sialan!" umpatku.

"Daijobu, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya melepas pisau yang menancap di dadaku dan mengiris pergelangan tangannya, "tidak seru kalau aku sendirian. Jadi, aku memilih untuk ikut kalian."

Tetsuya duduk di depanku. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Oyasuminasai, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya ambruk di sebelahku.

Lalu, gelap...

~Totally END~


End file.
